familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
11th century BC
The eleventh century BC comprises all years from 1100 BC to 1001 BC. Events . The two men are considered the first Kings of the so-called United Monarchy ]] * 1089 BC — Melanthus, legendary King of Athens, dies after a reign of 37 years and is succeeded by his son Codrus. * 1079 BC — Death of King Cheng of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 1078 BC — Zhou kang wang becomes king of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 1069 BC — Ramses XI dies, ending the Twentieth Dynasty. He is succeeded by Smendes I, who founds the Twenty-first Dynasty. * 1068 BC — Codrus, legendary King of Athens, dies in battle against Dorian invaders after a reign of 21 years. Athenian tradition considers him the last King to have held absolute power. Modern historians consider him the last King whose life account is part of Greek mythology. He is succeeded by his son Medon. * 1053 BC — Death of King Kang of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 1052 BC — King Zhao of Zhou becomes King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 1051 BC — Saul becomes the first King of Israel. * 1050 BC — Philistines capture the Ark of the Covenant from Israel in battle. (Approximate date) * 1048 BC — Medon, King of Athens, dies after a reign of 20 years and is succeeded by his son Acastus. * 1046 BC — Zhou Wu Wang overthrows the Chinese King Di Xin and founds Zhou Dynasty (1046 BC — 249 BC). * 1044 BC — On the death of Smendes I, king of Egypt, he is succeeded by two co-regents, Psusennes I and Neferkare Amenemnisu. * 1039 BC — Neferkare Amenemnisu, king of Egypt, dies. * 1027 BC — Traditional date for the end of the Shang Dynasty in China. * ca. 1020 BC — destruction of Troy VIIb2. * 1020 BC — Saul the King becomes the first king of the Israelites. * 1012 BC — Acastus, King of Athens, dies after a reign of 36 years and is succeeded by his son Archippus. * 1006 BC — David succeeds Saul the King. * 1002 BC — Death of King Zhao of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 1001 BC — King Mo of Zhou becomes King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * 1000s BC — Earliest evidence of farming in the Kenya highlands. * c. 1000 BC — Latins come to Italy from the Danube region. * c. 1000 BC — Archaeological evidence obtained from inscriptions excavated in 2005 dates the Tamil language, a classical language spoken in India. * 1000s BC — Phoenician alphabet invented. * Zhou Dynasty (1122 BC–256 BC) instituted in China. Significant persons *Prophet Samuel of the ancient Israelites *Saul, king of the ancient Israelites *David, king of the ancient Israelites (1006 BC–965 BC) *Zoroaster, ancient Iranian prophet (approximate date, estimates range from 1000 BC to 600 BC) Decades and years -9 Category:11th century BC -89